


What if... (slow and steady wins the race)?

by TiggerUsername



Series: What if... (Jiara July) [4]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: 4+1, 5+1 Things, Best Friends, Crushes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jiara July, Requited Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiggerUsername/pseuds/TiggerUsername
Summary: Kiara and JJ have recently began a secret relationship. But recently, finding time to be with one another has become harder due to people nearly catch them. They just want time to each other without having to worry about someone working out their secret.But will their secret finally be found out?Will anyone catch them in the act?Or: the four times that JJ and Kiara are nearly caught and the one time where secrets become too much.Part of Jiara July 2020 (Prompt: 5+1)
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Series: What if... (Jiara July) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849996
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82
Collections: Jiara July Jubilee





	What if... (slow and steady wins the race)?

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I am a day late with this one but it's only because the whole story deleted and I had to re-edit the original work. Story of my life really.
> 
> I've never written anything like this before so I am really sorry if it's not the best. I'm happy with it but I would love to hear your guys opinions.
> 
> Thank you so much for even looking at this story. I really hope you enjoy!

They have known each other since they were seven years old. Seven-year olds that never needed to think about the future and how their small lives could impact something bigger. At seven years old, their only care was making friends and playing pretend. Kids that never needed anything from life. They would play school and learn from each other. Kiara was always the teacher. JJ was always the bad kid in class. Teacher Kiara spent the entire time telling JJ off for eating the markers.

They had no idea that their lives meant something to one another.

The closest thing to a date was when they were sat next to each other getting lost in their colouring. Kiara stayed in between the lines. JJ saw the lines as just suggestions.

If only those two seven-year olds could stay like that forever.

Because life has a way of catching up with them.

As soon as they hit high school, hormones change them. Kiara finds herself accidentally looking at JJ whilst he takes his shirt off. JJ finds himself accidentally watching as Kiara’s smile lights up her entire face.

Awkward glances change to awkward situations. When Kiara leaves her group of Pogues for the Kooks, a tear is made between Kiara and JJ. The tear is something that neither of them expected. But it all came crashing down on them about a month into Kiara’s Kook year. A party where JJ spots Kiara from across the room leads to an awkward conversation between the old friends before the awkward conversation leads to the two friends making out in the en-suite bathroom. Neither of them really understands what it means.

They both pass it off as a drunken mistake- although, neither of them had been drinking.

It is a _drunken_ macking session in which happens three more times during Kiara’s Kook year. Finding each other in a dark corner or an empty room when JJ sneaks into a Kook party. It becomes their little confusing secret, something that could only happen in the comfort of a Kook party. ‘Just another drunk mistake’ keeps happening so much that JJ and Kiara often just look for each other, seeking out the other’s attention.

More awkwardness pursues when JJ and Kiara find each other at one of the final parties of the year. A party in which feels normal at the beginning- Kiara dancing, JJ entering, eyes locking and then inevitable stumbling into a room- that leads to it all crumbling. She doesn’t remember who started the argument. On moment Kiara’s lips are attached to JJ’s lips, the next moment Kiara is stepping away hastily, shutting him down all at once. Maybe it was the pressure of being a Kook that finally got to Kiara. Maybe it was the fact that this is JJ- one of her best friends where awkwardness keeps being created. All she remembers is quickly pulling away from JJ before turning back to the party as if nothing had ever happened.

_Deny, deny, deny._

Kiara’s Kook year is not spoken about ever again after Kiara returns to the Pogues. Denying everything about Kook year is how Kiara gets her way through being a Pogue. The Pogues all hang out together that Kiara doesn’t have to worry about spending any alone time with JJ. For two years, Kiara does her best to follow the no macking rules.

That is until Kiara is eighteen.

… (One) …

Every Christmas, Kiara likes to pretend that there are absolutely no differences between the Kooks and the Pogues. It’s the time of year where people seem to buy into consumerism and use their money to show how much they love someone. Kiara’s Pogue friends don’t exactly have the same privileges as Kiara does when it comes to looking at price tags. That is why every Christmas, the Pogues don’t buy for each other. A lot of friend groups will do a Secret Santa or just purely buy a present for everyone. The Pogues watch Christmas movies all night until they all fall asleep wishing that Santa Claus was real. 

This specific Christmas, the Pogues are planning to come to her house to watch a nice line up of: Klaus followed by Elf followed by Love Actually. Love Actually being Kiara’s favourite Christmas movie of all time. JJ always states that no Christmas movie will beat Die Hard which only starts the controversial debate.

By nine in the evening, Kiara wonders where the Pogues are when they promised that they would be here by seven. When Kiara texts the group chat, she only gets small replies.

**Pope:** Sorry, mom made me stay and help her with wrapping gifts. Won’t be able to come.

_Sent at 9:15pm._

**John B:** Shit. I forgot. Sarah is having this Christmas thing.

_Sent at 10:00pm._

A message doesn’t come through from JJ but Kiara just supposes it’s because he has seen that the other two have bailed. No point in making things awkward all over again between Kiara and JJ. That’s why, when Kiara begins to pack up the food that she had put out, Kiara thinks she has a heart attack when the doorbell rings through the jolly Carrera residence.

When Kiara gets to the door, she thinks her heart is completely about to explode when she sees JJ stood the other side of the door. Opening the door, Kiara notices JJ’s glassy eyes followed by his hooded expression. “Sorry, I’m late.” JJ mutters out. She doesn’t say anything as she opens the door further for JJ to enter. “The others ditched.” Kiara announces after JJ sits down on the couch.

“Oh. I should just go then.” JJ nervously rushes out but stays sat down.

“What’s going on JJ?” Kiara goes to sit next to JJ on the couch.

“Just had a little spat with my dad.”

“JJ…”

“Don’t worry. He didn’t hit. Just had a little shout.” Kiara knows that there is no such thing as a ‘little shout’ when it comes to Luke Maybank. The only thing little about Luke Maybank is his heart. The cruel heart that somehow, _somehow_ made someone as great as JJ. JJ really is a miracle that Kiara will never understand completely. “But I’ll go. Tonight’s obviously not happening.” JJ begins to stand up but Kiara doesn’t let him get far.

Kiara pulls the broken boy to sit back onto the couch with her. “Let’s just start our movies, JJ.”

“Thanks, Kie.”

Klaus is a new movie that neither JJ nor Kiara has seen before. The trailer looked dark, especially for a Christmas movie. But when the movie starts, Kiara feels herself get completely invested in every character and the story. Animation has never been something that Kiara has been interested in, until now. It shocks Kiara how close to crying she is as the movie touches her heart. It’s a movie that really speaks to Kiara as she watches the kids go from being little monsters to being the most grateful kids in the world. Kiara makes sure to favourite the movie on Netflix before turning to JJ.

For people that don’t know JJ, his expression may make them think that JJ doesn’t have a care in the world as he holds a stern expression showing hatred and no love. But Kiara knows JJ. She notices all the small touches to JJ that some of the Pogues don’t even see. She sees how his eyes glisten with wonder when he watches the animation move on the screen. Kiara notices the small smile playing, teasing to make an appearance. Sometimes, Kiara just likes to watch the small touches to JJ that he may not even know about himself.

Whilst Kiara lines up the next movie, she tries to ignore JJ humming the song from Klaus. But she can’t help but smile as he watches the screen whilst unconsciously humming. It’s obvious to Kiara that they both have the same view. Klaus is a pretty special Christmas movie.

The next Christmas movie is a classic. The Pogues watch it every year and Kiara is sure that she doesn’t know anybody that hasn’t seen its perfection. Elf is a Christmas film like no other. Comedy, Christmas, the joy and excitement of life itself. Everything makes Elf perfect. Kiara tries to ignore JJ’s laugh as he watches the film so closely, laughing along with every joke. But she can’t ignore his chuckle. His laugh always makes Kiara wonder how anybody could ever hurt him. He’s just a kid at the end of the day. It just doesn’t make sense to Kiara.

“Remind me why we’re not watching Die Hard again.” JJ smirks as he watches Kiara closely. Kiara has to hold back the sudden urge to hit him straight away.

“Every Christmas JJ. We have the same debate every Christmas.”

“Okay, but it’s still a valid question.” His smirk only grows. “Why don’t we ever watch Die Hard?”

“It’s not a Christmas movie, JJ!” Kiara practically yells. It’s at this moment that Kiara finds herself feeling very thankful that her parents are staying at a hotel for the night.

“It so is a Christmas film, Kie.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No. It’s not a Christmas film.”

“It’s set during Christmas which means, it’s a Christmas film.” She knows he’s only playing her but Kiara can’t fight back the urge to take him on.

“A Christmas film is a film that relies entirely on Christmas, that if you take Christmas out of the film it will no longer be a film at all. Die Hard doesn’t depend on Christmas.”

“Then why did they even bother setting it at Christmas?”

“I don’t know.”

“Because it’s a Christmas film, Kie.” She has to do something, anything to wipe that smug smile off of his face. He can’t be victorious not over Kiara.

“So, Nightmare before Christmas. Christmas film or Halloween film?”

“What’s Nightmare before Christmas?”

No. He has gone too far now. How can he not know what Nightmare before Christmas is? The best Halloween film of all time. Well, maybe not the best but it definitely is up there as a Halloween film that Kiara makes sure to watch every Halloween. “What?”  
“I’ve never heard of that film in my life.” JJ laughs out.

“Well, next Halloween I am so forcing you to watch it.”

“You and your films.” JJ murmurs before smirking at Kiara. His smug smile back all over again as Kiara playfully pushes JJ away whilst he throws popcorn at her.

Laughter erupts the living room whilst Kiara presses play for Love Actually to begin. “So, this film is a Christmas movie?” JJ jokes annoying Kiara in the meantime.

“This is one of the best Christmas films of all time.”

“What? Die Hard?”

“No because Die Hard isn’t a Christmas film! Love Actually is a Christmas film.”

“But it’s about love, it could have been set at Valentines.”

“You’re an idiot, JJ.” Kiara mutters before turning back to the television to watch the British actors talking about love, trying to tune out JJ’s laughter.

“At least I know that Die Hard is a Christmas film.” JJ mutters just to catch Kiara’s attention, Kiara presumes. It does catch her attention however.

Kiara turns completely to JJ just to see him watching the television smirking with his accomplishment. His smile lights something in Kiara. It’s something that Kiara used to be so drawn to back in her Kook year. A smile overtaken by his jokes and his dimples all whilst his eyes make him look so innocent. JJ- innocent? Not a chance in hell. She just watches him as he avoids her eye contact, keeping his eyes glued to the television as Kiara sees his lip tremble as if he is about to laugh.

There has always been something about JJ. Something that makes Kiara have to look at him whenever he is in the same room as her. It’s like she is entranced to look at him, watch his hyperactive tendencies. Like right now. Kiara can’t help but watch as JJ drums his finger on the side of the couch as if he is trying to control himself. There is just something so unique to JJ that Kiara doesn’t like to admit. It’s why the no macking rule was so easy to break when it was JJ. A unique decision that is unlike any decision with the rest of the boys. And Kiara can’t help but understand why Tourons specifically choose JJ over the others.

“Make sure you get a good look, Kie. Before I start having to charge you for it.” JJ doesn’t remove his eyes from the television as his smirk only gets bigger. A rush of embarrassment fills Kiara before she can even stop it. It makes her quickly look back to the television to see the Martin Freeman segment. Of course, JJ didn’t turn his head away. “Porn is definitely not made this way.”

“Didn’t take you for a porn star, JJ.” This time, it’s Kiara who smirks whilst looking at the television even if she’s not really watching it.

“I would be a great porn star.” They both laugh before JJ continues through his laughter. “I would be great with my mouth especially. I hear people pay good money for a guy that goes down as well.” This makes Kiara miss a breath as her cheeks begin to burn.

“A porn star that goes down on the girl. Well done JJ.” Kiara struggles to say whilst she forces herself to keep looking forward.

“Oh, I’m very good at going down on a girl. I’m very good at a lot of things.”

“Like?” Kiara blushes straight away.

_Stupid!  
  
_

Her words come out of her mouth before she can even tell herself to stop. Before she can tell herself to stop, Kiara unconsciously looks at JJ who is looking back with his JJ grin shining on his face. During her Kook year, it was all about making out. Seeing who can stick their tongue further down the other’s throat. JJ and Kiara never went any further than that. But the heat is in the room now as she anticipates his words.

JJ clears his throat before licking his lips, making Kiara watch him as if it is all moving in slow motion. “Well, for starters I wouldn’t rush anything. I have always believed that a slow start really gets a girl going.” She wonders how his cheeks aren’t matching the burning sensation as her own. “I would start by bringing her close to my lips but making sure not to close the gap entirely. I would ghost her lips as my hands run up and down her sides as if teasing for more.” An oblivious breath leaves Kiara. “I would then tease the material of her shirt and then the soft skin of her waist. Delicate touches work the best.”

Kiara finds herself unintentionally shuffling a bit closer to JJ before listening to the rest of his words. “I would tease her everywhere, the line of her shorts before dipping my hand lower.”

“All without even kissing her?” Kiara manages to squeak out.

“She would end up begging for the kiss.”

“And?” Kiara moves even closer, completely ignoring the insistent voice in her head that is telling her that this is crossing all hell levels of boundaries.

“And I would give it to her. Pull her into a searing kiss all whilst my hand moves with her. All until she begs for even more and for me to stop going so slow.”

“And then it would be fast?”

“Only when she is ready.” His eyes turn dark as Kiara watches his eyes move to her lips. Her eyes are just behind his own as Kiara finds herself staring down at his mouth where the smirk is subtle. “I would leave bite marks all along her neck whilst she’s screaming out my name in her last hope to find ecstasy.”

“You’d help her find it?”

“Oh Kie. I would help her find things that she didn’t even know existed.” His words manage to freeze and tense Kiara all at the same time. Just his words have crossed a boundary that should exist between the two of them. But in this moment, Kiara can’t even think about what these boundaries mean.

The movie plays as background music for Kiara now. Even if it the best Christmas movie, she can’t bring herself out of the JJ trance. How he has somehow entranced Kiara to move even closer to JJ is beyond Kiara’s imagination. The gap on the couch is now almost non-existent. It’s just Kiara and JJ. Alone. Full of those teenage hormones and their understanding with how the other kisses. But Kiara all of a sudden has the need for more. But as Kiara goes to test the waters further, JJ’s eyes snap back to the television. “Anyways, that’s what happens if I was a porn star.” JJ quips as he watches the movie.

All of a sudden, Kiara feels her embarrassment return. JJ affect is simply that. It’s nothing more than their normal flirtatious banter in which Kiara has become so used to. She feels stupid that she thought, even for a second, that the intense stares were real. Her stupid mind plays with the fact that Kiara hasn’t had a good fuck in a long time. Hormones and embarrassment. That is all it is.

She tries to shake the embarrassment away as her eyes return to the television to see the Keira Knightly segment. But her brain can no longer focus on the segment when she remains sat so close to her best friend. “I still don’t get how you think this is the best Christmas movie of all time Kie.” JJ says, eyes clued to the television.

Did she just imagine everything? Confusion spreads over Kiara as she wonders what the hell is happening. “Definitely not better than Die Hard.” Confusion turns quickly to annoyance.

“Oh my god JJ, if I have to tell you one…” But Kiara doesn’t get to finish her sentence as JJ turns her head and pulls her into an enticing kiss. Oh, okay. Kiara doesn’t take much to kiss JJ back all at once. Fierce lips blend together as Kiara deepens to see if she can get everything from JJ all at once. When his lips open for her, she is sure she hears a small breath or a moan leave his lips.

Hands are everywhere as Kiara and JJ cover known ground of making out. Kiara grips at JJ’s t-shirt as one of his hands tugs lightly at her hair whilst his other hand flutters across her side. They move as one. JJ pulling Kiara until the gap has disappeared completely. JJ ends up tugging Kiara so close that she has to move to straddle his lap. Kiara lets out a moan when she sits further down and feels the friction of JJ. Lips remain sealed together. Kiara’s hands move to anything that she can touch. All whilst JJ’s hands begin to wander. His hands move down her sides before reaching behind her and grabbing at her ass. Kiara thinks that she is going to lose herself all at once with just the slightest of touches. But she doesn’t. instead, Kiara reaches between their two stuck bodies to tease getting rid of the t-shirt in which JJ is wearing.

“Kie.” His word is just a breath against her mouth before he pushes away slightly. “Are you sure?” To answer his question, Kiara just leans back down and kisses JJ deeply. She needs him more in this moment than she has ever needed him before. But he quickly pushes her once more. “Kie. Are you sure?” He says more confidently.

“I’m sure JJ.” Kiara manages to say before looking down to see him smirk as he leans up to continue the kiss. Her certain words are all it takes for JJ to begin pulling Kiara to sit on him completely as his hands find the waistband of her shorts. He fiddles as he moves his lips to her neck. Kiara cannot bring herself to even care if he leaves a mark. She only cares about him and their urgency and the fact that they could have been doing this for months.

They claw at each other with the need that has been growing ever since they first kissed during Kiara’s Kook year. The need of each other being so close to trace their feet over the edge of friendship. They begin to claw at each other’s belts and buttons as they begin to realise that JJ’s talk from earlier may need to wait for another night. Kiara needs him now and she can feel that JJ is there as well.

An insistent Kiara finds her way to quickly work off his belt and undo the zipper to find as much of a release as she can. “Fuck, Kie.” JJ moans out and Kiara almost loses herself entirely. She goes to move her hand closer to his growing erection when she hears the front door handle wobbling.   
“Shit.” Kiara swears out as she pulls herself painfully away from JJ. JJ moves even quicker as he moves to put his belt back on and grab the pillow next to him to hide his obvious arousal.

Kiara brushes her messed up hair back as she makes sure her clothes remain in one piece before her parents enter the living room. “The hotel looked like it has never seen a mop Mike, I couldn’t even dream of staying there.” Anna complains as they walk in. Both of Kiara’s parents freeze when they look down at the half put-together sight of JJ and Kiara. “What’s going on here?” Anna asks, staring daggers into the teenage boy.

“We’re just watching a movie mom.” Kiara lies before turning back to the television.

Kiara can only cringe when she hears the words ‘Love actually is all around’ sensing the end of the movie.

“Well, it looks like the film is over.” Mike announces staring the same daggers into JJ.

“Guys.” Kiara tries to warn her parents.

“No, it’s fine. I should be heading home.” JJ breathes out before awkwardly standing up. JJ is quick to turn around to make sure that Kiara’s parents don’t see his wood because that would be an awkward conversation. Kiara can’t help but keep her eyes on JJ as he walks out of her house.

What the fuck nearly happened here?

And why does Kiara want to do it again?

For the second time tonight, Kiara decides to ignore her brain when she runs out of the house to the boy she could see herself sinking into. “JJ.” JJ turns to her. “I’m sorry about my parents.”

“Relax Kie.” JJ breathes out.

“Just don’t go home to him.” Kiara insists. He can’t go home to the monster. Kiara will never let him. “Please.”

“Okay.”

“And thanks for tonight.” Kiara can’t help but smile as she speaks. “It was fun.”

“It really was.” His smug smile only makes Kiara’s heart to skip a beat before she steps forward and connect their lips all over again. This kiss is different. Almost like a promise. A promise for more. When they break apart, they mirror accomplished grins before they both let out a light laugh.

“And by the way, your fly is open.” Kiara bites her lip before turning away and heading back indoors.

“Want to get food tomorrow?” She hears him call after her. Kiara doesn’t turn around when she replies.

“See you tomorrow, JJ.”

The entire night, Kiara struggles to shake her smile as her dreams are filled with JJ. And their promise for more.

… (Two) …   
  


After that Christmas evening, Kiara and JJ speak about what they want to be. Both realise pretty quickly how important their relationship is. They have a strong magnetic pull in which can’t be broken by just anything. Their need for each other only grows after that night. Only a few nights later, JJ makes true of his words and gives everything to Kiara. Everything and more.

Four months later, Kiara likes to believe that they are in a real relationship. Even if it is still a secret to all of the Pogues. With how urgent Kiara and JJ feel about each other, they lack the urgency when it comes to telling their friends. It’s not their fault though. Life doesn’t really seem to be about JJ and Kiara. John B and Sarah are the couple in their friend group. A hopeless romantic couple in which takes off all of the pressure from the secret relationship between Kiara and JJ.

Secret kisses in empty rooms and corridors. Kiara and JJ get pretty good at this secret relationship. That’s not to say that they haven’t almost been caught. On days where JJ doesn’t sleep over at the chateau, he climbs the tree by Kiara’s window to stay the night. That is, unless her dad comes to check on her. JJ quickly dives under the bed to make sure that he doesn’t get caught.

And there is also that time at the boneyard.

A night of drinking leads to Kiara needing to find JJ. JJ is found dancing by the man-made stage for music. She freezes almost all at once when she sees him dancing with a Touron. The Touron is laughing along with something that JJ says; because of course, JJ is the funniest guy alive! Kiara just watches as the Touron smiles and playfully pushes at JJ’s shoulder. Such a Touron move just to try and win JJ over. Kiara has to force herself to stay stood to her spot to avoid storming over there and whacking the girl’s gold straw-like hair extensions right out of hair. Because JJ and Kiara are a secret. For the better of the group. Going over there is a cheap move. A move that Kiara hates because it’s so stupid that she would feel the need to fucking hit another girl just because of a guy. And it’s just JJ.

But Kiara can’t help but feel upset when she watches the Touron lean up and lay a kiss on JJ. It makes Kiara turn around so quickly that she makes herself feel dizzy but she can’t think about that right now. She just needs to get away from the boneyard.

Storming up the beach, Kiara hears footsteps behind her and doesn’t need to think about whose they are. Kiara storms like a girl on a mission as she finds a secluded area up the beach by a small area of trees. The army of trees in which stand straight in the midst of the stormy beach. “Kie.” JJ’s voice shouts after her when they reach a part of the trees where the party is out of sight. Kiara just takes a deep breath before turning around.

“I’m fine JJ. Just go back to the party.” She feels pathetic. Jealousy never gets the better of Kiara until now.

“I pushed her away Kie.” And of course, JJ saw her be jealous. “I pushed that girl away.” He moves closer to Kiara and her annoyance disappears altogether. She feels pathetic.

“I shouldn’t be jealous.”

“Only because I didn’t do anything.” His smirk shines through the darkness of the sky. JJ moves closer until that hatred gap is only just there. “And you’re totally hot when you’re jealous.”

“JJ…” She wants to complain that he shouldn’t be speaking like that about girls but as his fingers move to brush past her wrist, she is no longer thinking about his words and is more thinking about what they could be doing. JJ must have the same thought as he shuffles to lean Kiara up against the tree and his hands move to fiddle with her hair.

Slow and steady wins the race when it comes to JJ. It’s a complete contradiction to his normal behaviour. The normal hyperactive, do everything all at once boy is slow and gentle when it comes to Kiara. Foreheads press together as JJ leans closer to tease closing the gap between them. It’s the JJ move in which Kiara never thought that she would love. Whilst JJ’s fingertips cradle the side of Kiara’s face, Kiara teases the skin under his t-shirt.

Eyes close when the intensity gets too much. Kiara almost melts completely when JJ’s breath encloses Kiara. The smell of beer and peppermint is not something Kiara would have ever have thought to have loved. She wonders if it would cause the same effect if she was here with anyone other than JJ. “JJ.” Kiara almost moans out.

“Say it Kie.” She doesn’t need to open her eyes to picture JJ’s teasing grin.

“JJ…”

“Say it and I’m yours.” She feels his breath as he seductively whispers into her ear causing Kiara to hiccup to avoid moaning from just his voice. She feels JJ begin to tease the material of her shorts, fiddling to get the first button undone. When Kiara opens one eye, JJ is looking back at her, his eyes dark like a storm that Kiara would never mind getting lost in. Kiara wants to get lost with JJ and never return to the reality of Kooks versus Pogues.

Kiara goes to tell JJ to continue, that he wins but as Kiara opens her mouth, all of her words disappear when JJ crashes his own mouth against hers. He presses Kiara against the tree with an intensity that burns whenever they are around one another. An unconscious squeak comes out of Kiara’s mouth when JJ finds his way into her mouth. Kiara is right. Beer mixed with peppermint. It’s definitely one of her new favourite tastes. When his fingers drop into her shorts, Kiara can’t help but smile against his lips. “I thought you wanted me to beg.” Kiara struggles to say against his lips realising that Kiara beat JJ in his own little game.

“Whatever.” JJ murmurs before silently asking for permission to continue. Kiara just pulls him back into a searing kiss whilst she nods frantically.

She knows that she could get caught at any moment if she lets JJ continue his movements at the corner of a party at the boneyard but she can’t stop him. If he were to stop, Kiara is sure that she would just pull JJ back in. Some people may say that it’s because it’s a magnetic connection. Kiara’s not sure. All she knows is that whilst JJ dips his hand to find her sweet spot, she does not want him to stop. He takes it slow to begin with as Kiara bites into his shoulder to make sure that her moans are not heard by the party goers. But it is too slow. Kiara goes to move him along but JJ must sense her as he begins to speed up, hitting her spot every single time.

Moans fills the empty air around them as Kiara can no longer hold back as she begins to thrust into his hand just to feel more pressure. She is so close. So close to reaching that ecstasy in which JJ likes to brag about. But before she can reach her high, JJ quickly pulls his hands away and releases his lips from her neck. Kiara lets out an annoyed groan as she watches JJ’s smug smile grow again. It’s annoying how well JJ knows Kiara. When Kiara goes to complain about the sudden stop however, JJ just drops to his knees and looks up to her with his no longer blue eyes. Fire is all that Kiara can see whilst she looks at his hooded expression.

Without much warning, JJ moves Kiara’s shorts to continue his movements and try and find Kiara’s high. She knows he will find it. JJ always finds it. Just like JJ always does, he begins slow as Kiara tries to pull him closer by gripping harshly onto his hair. Her big ‘o’ is building, Kiara can feel it as JJ keeps moving slowly, slower than he has ever moved before. She can feel her legs shaking when she turns scared that JJ’s touches will make her fall completely. Kiara moves one hand to grab the tree behind her to try and keep her upright especially when JJ begins to speed up. “Fuck, Kie.” JJ smirks up at her but Kiara just keeps looking to the sky.

She can feel everything building up as she reaches up onto her tiptoes to get as close to JJ as she physically can. So close. She is so close. “JJ!” Another voice comes from the beach. It doesn’t take them long to work out that it is the yell of a distressed Pope. Kiara quickly wonders if this is it. If their little secret relationship is no longer a secret. Quickly, JJ pulls away from Kiara whilst Kiara fixes her clothes as she steps away from JJ, trying not to fall down due to her weak legs.

JJ stumbles on his knees when Pope reaches them. Kiara can’t help but internally cringe with what Pope must be thinking. JJ on his knees in front of Kiara? It’s not exactly a platonic move between two best friends. “JJ, I need your help.” Pope shakes flustered before glancing down to JJ. “Why are you on the floor?”  
“Dropped my stash man.” JJ pretends to look around the floor whilst Kiara tries to fight a laugh from escaping her lips. Kiara decides to go on with their façade.

“I think it’s by the tree.” Kiara points at the tree.

“Yeah. Got it.” JJ eventually makes his way back to his feet before smirking at Kiara. Kiara smirks back at their little secret. “What can I do for you Popey?” JJ returns to Pope.

“I think a girl wants me to have sex with her.” Pope quickly spits out.

“Okay?” JJ questions.

“I’m a virgin JJ. I don’t know what to do!” It makes Kiara laugh instinctively.

“And you go to JJ for sex advice?” Kiara laughs out watching as JJ secretly smirks at her.

“I’m the best at sex Kiara.”

“Sure.” Kiara half-jokes.

“Well, I get more than you do Kie.” JJ jokes.

“Yeah, right.” It’s as if JJ and Kiara are the only two in the room.

“You know what? Fair enough.” JJ smirks and Kiara loses all control all over again, melting into his dimples. “But that’s only because I’m a giver.” Oh, Kiara believes it.

“JJ. Please, I need your help.” Pope breaks JJ and Kiara’s intense stares. Kiara blushes slightly, hoping that the smartest Pogue hasn’t just worked it all out.

“Fine. Just go down to the beach act casual and I will come over like I need your advice.” JJ breathes out. Pope quickly nods at the two Pogues before making his way back down the beach.

As soon as Pope is gone, Kiara playfully hits him on the arm. “We shouldn’t have done that.”  
“But it was fun, Kie.” JJ smirks. “And we’ll just have to finish later.” Kiara misses her breath at his words before smiling as he quickly pecks Kiara’s mouth before making his way back to the boneyard.

It is safe to say that from that moment, Kiara and JJ are a lot more careful when it came to being together in close proximities to Pope.

… (Three) …

Midsummers comes quickly around and even when Kiara groans to her mother about how it’s just a materialistic, bull-shit party where the rich gloat about rich and the poor are made to feel like slaves to the rich, Anna still makes her daughter get dressed up and go to the event that she dreads every year.

And sure, it helps that Kiara is now friends with Sarah so at least she isn’t entirely alone at the party. But the issue will always be the fact that her friends and her secret boyfriend have to be the workers at the event. Kiara is forced to act like the bourgeoisie pigs in which have more power than the boys from the cut when Kiara knows entirely that they are all the same.

But Kiara knows that she will never get through to her mother.

So, Kiara puts on a brave face and gets ready for another night of questions about when Kiara will settle down with a rich man and make a family and live the rest of her Kook life, all whilst the boy that she spends her nights with is passing around drinks to the gossiping Kooks in which are giving off snarky comments about the Pogues. Life isn’t fucking fair.

Kiara tries to ignore the judging eyes of her mother with her Kook friends by keeping to the side of the party. The further out of sight Kiara is, the safer she feels from the wave of questions all in which are directed at Kiara. “I just got a $100 tip.” JJ gleams as he leans on the wall next to Kiara. Kiara can’t help but smile just with the fact that he is here.

“Good for you, JJ.” Kiara smiles. “Imagine what they would pay if you flirted with them.”

“Oh, I already know from last year’s Midsummers.”

“Of course, you do.” Kiara can’t help but laugh.

“Relax Kie. That was the old JJ.” His face is soft. It’s moments like these where Kiara questions which JJ she prefers- the smug boy who talks about being soft or the soft boy that looks too innocent for his own mind. “I’ll only charge you $50 for a flirt.” Soft JJ never lasts long Kiara knows as she watches his soft expression change.

“$50?” Kiara quips.

“As a minimum.” Kiara flushes when he sees JJ look at her lips. “$150 for the entire shabam, $170 for the entire night.”

“Pretty good deal.” Kiara smirks, knowing that he can’t win tonight. Kiara stands straight as she looks back out towards the party.

Midsummers is just an excuse for the Kook parents to gossip whilst their kids get high and slutty. Then, the next day they all act like nothing even happened. Kiara keeps her eyes on two Kooks she used to be friends with during her Kook year as they grind on each other whilst their parents stand only inches away from them. Animals. The entire lot. No. Worse than animals. At least animals don’t find a way to destroy the world through their ever-necessary use of their cars to drive five minutes down the road. Humans are below animals. Whilst she watches them grind, Kiara can feel JJ’s eyes on her. She knows it’s the game of who can break first. With JJ looking at her, Kiara expects him to break any moment now.

“Well, I guess I’ll let you think about it then.” JJ quips before skipping away leaving Kiara confused. Normally, JJ would keep playing his game until either he got bored or Kiara just gave in. But here they are now at Midsummers, with JJ giving up entirely. On the game. And on Kiara.

Kiara stands on the outskirts of the party for its entirety. She watches as people move to the dancefloor before leaving. She watches the Kook boys, or as they like to think- the lions, watch their prey before making their kill. She watches as Kooks stand around and make snarky glances as the help. She listens to the words quipped about the Pogues all whilst John B and Sarah just innocently dance on the dancefloor unlike any of the other animals. It’s only when she hears JJ’s name being mentioned by one of the Kooks that Kiara looks around.

“I had to pay the Maybank kid $100 just to get away. I thought he was going to attack me.” Kiara overhears one Kook say.

“Oh, I am so sorry for you. He’s the boy that aimed a gun at Topper’s head.” Another Kook speaks.

“And his friends killed the Sherriff.” Then another Kook.

“The apple doesn’t fall from the tree.” And another.

“It’s a good thing you got away from him before it was too late.”

When Kiara gets judged by a Kook, she likes to think that she is pretty good at ignoring their words and finding a way to just smile through it. But she can’t do that when she hears JJ’s name.

Before Kiara can even think, she storms over to the group of Kooks. “It’s nice to know that you ladies have grown up just to snarl at a boy I know you went home with only a year ago.” Kiara speaks without even thinking. “Next time you call JJ dirty, remember that he’s fucked you. You let dirt fuck you, you become mud.” Kiara smirks before adding. “And if you like to gossip, I think I have quite a bit of gossip on you girls so… mention JJ again, all your secrets come out.” Sometimes, there are perks to being Anna Carrera’s daughter. Anna likes to gossip. Kiara likes to observe and listen closely.

Kiara turns when the Kooks look at her with pure fear. Sure, Kiara’s name will probably be on their tongues as they continue their gossip sessions at the next party, but she can take it. Someone needs to stand up to the Kooks. Kiara is that someone.

When Kiara turns, she almost runs completely into JJ who must have heard her snarling to the Kooks. “JJ. I’m sorry.”  
“That was fucking hot, Kie.” Kiara just smirks and takes his hand in hers and runs through the building with the sudden need to stand up for JJ all over again. Because JJ is not dirt that the Kooks can just walk all over. He’s more like a rock that just needs a little dusting to reveal that he is a diamond. A diamond that only ever shines for Kiara.

Pulling JJ into the closet, Kiara doesn’t find time to even turn the light on before pinning him up against the wall and connecting their lips. It’s not slow. Not when Kiara needs so much in the little window of time that they have. When Kiara reaches for his tie, it takes her a moment to realise that it’s a clip on before snatching it off with a laugh and working on his buttons. Pop after pop until Kiara gives up and pulls at the edge for JJ to pull it off. Synchronised moans fill the room whilst both JJ and Kiara lose their breaths in each other.

It doesn’t take long for JJ to be shirtless and pulling off Kiara’s dress. He reaches down to the lining of her panties even though Kiara feels ready. Too ready. “Just…” Kiara breathes out against JJ’s lips as she pulls her dress off and pecks JJ’s lips before working his belt.

“Really?”

“Now, JJ.” Kiara strangles out, ignoring the smug look from JJ. JJ pulls Kiara back into a searing kiss before lifting her up entirely and pinning her against the wall behind the line of coats.

With one hand, JJ manages to keep Kiara from falling to the ground all whilst he uses his other hand to drop his pants and boxers to the ground. With small adjustments and biting to the neck, JJ moves Kiara’s legs to tangle around his body before taking her in one swoop. Kiara lets out an instinct moan before nodding for JJ to move. Slow is a non-existent word in the small area of the closet as naked skin rubs up against each other all whilst loud moans of pleasure build with the rough, fast movements. Kiara clings around his body whilst shrieking his name all whilst JJ kisses at her neck. Kiara knows instantly that she will need to wear her hair down for the next couple of days.

Moving deeply into Kiara, JJ lets out a low sigh that fills Kiara even further. His small touches make her never want to stop moving like this. How he can be slow, fast and everything in between all at once. How his touches can be haste, soft and demanding all at one time. Everything about JJ makes Kiara never want to be without him again. Because maybe it is magnetism between JJ and Kiara. Or maybe it’s something even stronger. But Kiara knows that JJ can make Kiara feel as light as a feather and get as high as a kite all at the same time in just the simplest of touches. “I…” Kiara’s not what sure she was about to moan when JJ hits her spot all over again.

“I know.” JJ grunts into her shoulder.

Grunting gets louder until stopping all at once with the sound of the closet door being opened. JJ stops his movements but keeps his arms tightly around Kiara making sure that she doesn’t fall. Luckily, coats are hung hiding them from the person’s view.

“I’m just grabbing my coat.” Sarah’s voice fills the closet. Her voice makes Kiara and JJ stare at each other, both of their eyes remaining wide ‘What the fuck’ Kiara sees JJ mouth to her. Of course, out of everyone at the party to walk into the closet at this time, it would be Sarah. Sarah Cameron. The girl that could never keep a secret if she were to find out anything. They remain still as the hangers in front of them begin to move. Kiara freezes entirely when she sees Sarah’s hand reach for a coat right next to where Kiara and JJ are stood, together, with JJ still very clearly _in_ Kiara.

"Okay, I'm coming." Sarah shouts out before they hear steps and the closet door slamming back shut. Kiara lets out a deep breath in which she didn't even know she was holding. 

"Too fucking close." Kiara groans out but it comes out a sudden moan when JJ shuffles his hips slightly.

"Yeah. Want to stop?" JJ smiles at Kiara before shuffling again.

"Just shut up and move JJ." Kiara breathes out before tightening her grip around JJ's neck.

"Yes ma'am." A smirk is evident on JJ's face but the best that Kiara can do is playfully roll her eyes before pulling JJ back in for another heated kiss.

It doesn't take long for JJ and Kiara to begin moving all over again.

... (Four) ...

With JJ and Kiara almost being caught three times in their relationship, the two of them make an agreement to be more subtle when it came to their hookups. They made sure to only hook-up when they were definitely as far away from the Pogues as possible or they made up for lost time in the middle of the night when they knew the rest of the heavy sleeper Pogues were snoring whilst dreaming of starfish surfing. 

The issue with them finding each other in the middle of the night is the fact that Kiara's parents have become highly suspicious of JJ. So suspicious in fact that they constantly check on Kiara throughout the day. So, with most of their hookups being at the chateau, they have to be careful not to make too much noise to wake up John B. But over the last couple of months, JJ and Kiara become good at sneaking around. They know the exact time when John B is in a comatose sleep that not even the huffing and grunting from the room opposite his own would wake him up.

Or so they thought.

The night before began to lovers. JJ and Kiara get close and find each other and new highs that neither of them have ever felt before. The night is beyond anything either JJ or Kiara could expect. When they came together last night, it was almost like a promise that they will never leave each other's side. That is what scares Kiara. She knows she is falling deeply for JJ. She knows that she could see a future where all of the Pogues know about their relationship and they can continue to grow together. The issue at hand is that Kiara is afraid that the Pogues will never forgive her for breaking the rules with none other than JJ. 

_No Pogue on Pogue Macking._

_No secrets amongst Pogues._

Just being in this secret relationship with JJ breaks both of these concrete rules within their friend group.

Whilst the night belongs to lovers, the mornings are what Kiara finds interesting. Since they began sneaking around the chateau in the middle of the night, Kiara made sure to leave the bedroom at the crack of dawn to avoid any possibility of running into John B in the corridor. It hasn't happened yet and Kiara wants to make sure that it will never happen.

This morning however, Kiara finds herself waking up by JJ's side. They are both naked from the night before and the room tells their story. Clothes are haphazardly tossed into all corners of the room. JJ's neck is covered in bite marks for when Kiara had a particularly hard time keeping quiet. Kiara is no better. Her hair is fuzzy and all over the place from when JJ pulled at her hair when she asked him to. Actually, Kiara is wrong. The room tells the story of sex. It doesn't tell any story past that. The room forgets to tell the viewer that it was a night where the whispers of sweet nothings into the other's ear was the thing that actually tipped them over the edge. JJ's repetitiveness of _Kie, you're beautiful_ and _nothing is better than you_ is mixed with Kiara's moans of _you so get me_ and _never leave._ Sweet nothings that have never made their way into their hookups shine through the night before. 

It only confuses Kiara further.

When the light shines through the window, Kiara turns to face the sleeping boy beside her. It's as if it's the first time she has ever seen him. It's the way his golden hair looks even brighter in the new light whilst his face is covered in subtle, adorable freckles in which Kiara has never seen before. Freckles that Kiara just wants to count just to make sure that she knows every side to JJ. All of a sudden, Kiara wants to know and memorise everything about JJ Maybank.

How his face scrunches up when Kiara lightly traces the freckles as she begins counting them. How his eyes flutter open and Kiara almost falls immediately into the sea of his eyes. "Morning." With a voice full of sex and sweet dreams, Kiara watches as JJ stretches.

"Morning." Kiara whispers back before continuing her path of his freckles. "Did you know you have freckles all over your face?"

"Really?" She watches as his eyes jokingly look down as if he is trying to see for himself.

"Yeah. I'm counting them." Kiara continues to the freckles running onto his neck.

"Well, I may have flunked physics, but you're not touching my face any longer Kie."

"First off, it's biology. Secondly, I'm just looking at your freckles." Kiara keeps moving when she sees a genuine smile appear on his face. A new look to JJ that isn't covered in smugness. Something that Kiara doesn't understand fully. 

Kiara lightly moves her hand over his neck until focusing on the freckles around her love bite. The purple contrasts his skin perfectly. Whilst most love bites look blotchy and gross, this particular love bite looks perfect. Just like JJ. A sudden pull makes Kiara move closer to the love bite before ghosting her lips over it. Small goosebumps flutter over his skin as Kiara moves the kiss to his chin. The fluttering continues whilst she moves closer to ghost past the corner of his smiling lips. Soft touches for morning like this are something that Kiara could learn to love quickly. 

"Kie. I..." His soft spoken words are cut off by the sound of the door handle moving. In a hurry, Kiara quickly pulls the blanket over her head and prays that whoever it is will not see her. 

"JJ. Me and Pope are going surfing..." Kiara can hear John B's words through the sheets but she can't listen due to her embarrassment. Of course, it's John B.

"Dude!" JJ strangles to say whilst shifting the blanket further up his body. Kiara has to hold a yelp in when she feels the blanket move so far up that her legs feel the cold air from above. 

"Who's the g..."

"Get the fuck out man." JJ shouts and throws what Kiara can only guess is a pillow at John B. 

Kiara waits a couple of beats before plucking up enough courage to pull the blanket away from her face. "Do you think he knows it was me?"

"No. He would have said." JJ replies making Kiara take a sigh of relief.

"Thank god." It's only when she looks at JJ that she realises she must have said something wrong. She watches as JJ sits up, looking away from Kiara but scrunching his eyebrows up. "JJ? What..."

"Are we ever going to tell them?" JJ snaps at Kiara. Kiara instinctively looks towards the door, worrying that his volume will alert John B once more.

"What?" Kiara manages to say.

"Are we ever going to tell the Pogues?" Kiara watches JJ take a deep breath before he continues. "We've been doing this for months. Kie. We can't keep continuing this whilst hoping that the Pogues will never find out."

"Why not?" Once again, wrong thing to say. JJ lets out an angered laugh. "The rules JJ. They can't know we broke the rules."

"The rules. Fuck Kie." JJ scrambles at the floor before pulling his t-shirt over his head. "I can't keep doing this with you." 

"What JJ? What?" Kiara practically yells but she can't bring herself to care as she scrambles to put her own clothes on.

"I can't keep pretending that this is just sex! And I know it's not just sex for you either Kie. I know you." Kiara just remains silent as she hunts around the floor for her shorts. "You like shutting the door on me, Kie."

"I've never shut the door on you, JJ." Kiara interrupts, annoyed that he ruined a moment.

"Yeah you did. Kook Year, Kie. Actually, you fucking slammed the door on my face with no explanation and you're doing it again. But Kie, if you fucking shut that door again, I won't just open it for another secret." 

"I..."

"What Kie?"

"I don't know, JJ." Tears splatter Kiara's cheeks.

"That door will never be opened again." JJ snaps.

Before Kiara gets the chance to say anything more, JJ storms out of the bedroom further into the chateau.

... (+1) ...

A month goes by since Kiara shut the door all over again. She hadn't even realised she had done it until JJ stormed away from her and hasn't spoken about it since. Life goes back to normal for the Pogues. Minus the normal, calming banter between JJ and Kiara. It's as if a ship has just crashed into them, leaving them speechless and almost lifeless itself. She tries texting JJ. But all she gets back is a simple 'I'm fine Kie. We're friends.' Kiara never knew that the word friend could ache her painfully until now.

A few weeks after JJ and Kiara stop hanging out alone, a party at the boneyard leaves Kiara aching even more. The same Touron from when Kiara had been so jealous and JJ had been so giving is back in Outer Banks. The Touron and JJ joke the night away before dancing and drinking and getting high together. Kiara tries to tell herself that it's JJ after all. And she's not the one in his bed anymore. But Kiara can't help but watch them. The smug smile is planted on JJ's lips as he watches the Touron dance. The same smug smile that he uses before slow turns to fast. Kiara hates being _that_ girl that can't take her eyes of JJ Maybank. But it's his fault. He makes her feel this way.

It's why Kiara goes home that night instead of following the rest of the Pogues to the chateau. She buries her head into her pillow that night, trying to force away the image of JJ. Kiara knows he has new images of that Touron tonight anyways. He doesn't need Kiara any longer.

The next morning, Kiara finally plucks up the courage to visit the chateau. She finds all of the Pogues awake when she walks into the living area. "Morning Kie." Sarah yawns before hugging up close to John B. It's only then that Kiara takes in sight the other Pogues. All of them are groaning whilst they walk with a limp. John B looks like he is about to fall over if he leaves Sarah's side. Pope is lying face down on the pull-out groaning out loud. Sarah has bags under her eyes. But then Kiara notices JJ is not in the room.

He must have gone to the Touron's house instead.

"God, you guys partied hard last night?" Kiara laughs out, feeling pretty relieved that she didn't stay on.

"Yeah." John B groans into his coffee cup. "It was fun."

"Will you guys shut it?" Pope groans into his pillow making the rest of the Pogues laugh. Pope turns to lay on his back with a strangled sound. "At least you guys got a bed last night. This fucking thing is painful."

"You could have gone home dude." John B jokes.

"Well, I was too drunk and JJ made me stay here so..."

"JJ?" Kiara freezes at his name before clearing her throat. "Where is JJ anyways?"

"Gone to pick up real coffee." Sarah announces before sitting on the pull-out next to Pope.

So, it all makes sense to Kiara now. JJ has already had his hookup with the Touron and is now making nice with the rest of the Pogues to account for his loud behaviour last night. She tries to not be jealous. But it's not Kiara's fault that she feels something. It's not Kiara's fault that she keeps feeling the urge when JJ is around and it's not Kiara's fault that they stopped what they were doing. "So his Touron let then." Kiara jokes, trying to sound as inconspicuous as possible but all of the Pogues turn to Kiara with shock painted on their faces.

"He didn't hook up with anyone last night, Kie." Pope announces. 

_What?_ But Kiara was sure that she saw him do his move before taking her away. Kiara was sure the Touron wanted it so what changed?

The sudden news makes Kiara's heart beat faster again. As if the jealousy was all for nothing. The sudden news that he didn't just sleep with the next Touron awakes something in Kiara. Because just the thought of JJ with anyone else fucked with Kiara. And it's as if a pin drops as Kiara figures the reasons out.

Shutting the door is Kiara's way of hiding. She remembers how she left it with JJ back in her Kook year. They were making out like they usually did at parties but there was something different. Something new that Kiara liked a lot. It was just how JJ was holding her differently to how he held any Touron. It was how JJ looked at Kiara full of hope and wonder. Love. Maybe there was love there as well. She remembers her heart beating as intensely as their lips were moving and she remembers stuttering to a stop when JJ said the word that she had never really heard in her life before. Love. Just the thought of it back in her Kook year made Kiara run away from JJ before she could say it back. Shutting the door was her mind speaking. And Kiara let her mind speak for her all over again when the fear became about telling her friends that there was more between Kiara and JJ than just sex.

Love.

A strange concept. But something that is so strong that only weak minded people can ignore. Kiara's mind was weak when her heart wanted to say it all those months ago. Her brain shut the door all over again just to overpower the love feeling in her heart. Because no one has ever looked at Kiara the way JJ does. Whether it is during sex, when they are going slow or fast, or if it is just when they are glancing at each other from either side of the party. 

Her own thoughts jumble together when the sound of the Twinkie pulls up outside the chateau. "JJ's back." John B speaks up. It's only then that Kiara notices all of the Pogues smiling widely at Kiara.

"What?" Kiara eventually asks.

"Dude. We fucking know about you and JJ." John B fills her in. Kiara wants to say something but she freezes up.

"I literally caught you two at the boneyard." Pope shakes his head.

"And I caught you at Midsummers." Sarah smirks.

"I heard your fight the morning JJ made me get really drunk with him as he went on and on about the bullshit rule." John B finishes. "Rules are meant to be broken, Kie." John B continues. "And really, I've known that it was always going to be you and JJ ever since you asked if I told JJ about our kiss all that time ago." 

"Guys..." Kiara chokes out. Was she that oblivious? Has it always been JJ and Kiara? 

"I'll beat you on that. It's been you and JJ ever since you had your little colouring date when you were seven years old." Pope smiles at her.

"Together, you two perfect your imperfections." Sarah finishes. 

Kiara doesn't know whether to cringe at their opinions or blush from how they all knew everything before Kiara did. From the fact that they all saw JJ and Kiara together to the fact that they all knew it was going to happen before they did. Kiara always thought she understood everything about the world's complexities. Now, Kiara realises that she knew little about herself.

She doesn't let them keep talking nor does she add anything to the conversation. Kiara just makes her way to the door to find JJ. When Kiara reaches the stairs of the porch, she watches as JJ gets the coffees out of the van. Maybe she should have planned this or something. But then she remembers that Kiara and JJ have never planned anything in their lives so, why start now? Kiara rushes off of the porch and speaks up even before JJ sees her. "I closed the door because I listened to the fucking fears in my head." She sees JJ turn around with a hard to read expression planted on his head. "I was fucking scared of everything JJ and shutting the door was just easy because hiding behind rules is easy." Kiara steps forward, feeling confidence take over. "But I don't want easy anymore, JJ. I want the slow and the quick and everything in between. I want to hear sweet nothings and not feel ashamed to say them back."

"Kie..."

"I want everything JJ. Because I love you. And I only want you." Love jumps out of her mouth before she can even stop it. But Kiara doesn't care anymore. Love is an undetermined weight that has been hanging on Kiara's shoulders this entire time. Finally, the weight is gone. "I'm sorry it took me so fucking long to open that door. Just please..." Kiara runs to JJ, trying to grasp at anything hopeful from him "Please try and open the door again because I'll never shut it again because I'm not going to give up on you again." His face remains unreadable as tears fill Kiara's eyes. "Please JJ. Just give me another chance to listen to my heart and not my head."

When all hope is lost, only a little light needs to shine to relight the candle.

Kiara closes her eyes to fight back the tears of rejection. But rejection never comes. Instead, when Kiara opens her eyes she sees that JJ has placed his hands and is pulling her to lean their foreheads together. A game that they keep playing, Kiara can't help but smile at his game. But in this moment, she doesn't want to play. So, without a second beat, Kiara leans up to close the gap between the two Pogues. She smiles into the kiss as her tears turn happy. JJ kisses back as if they have never even taken a break. His kiss tastes of peppermint and coffee, another new taste Kiara never thought she would love. But maybe it's not the taste in which she loves, maybe it's the boy. Because it has always been JJ, even if it took Kiara a while to figure it out. 

Cheering from the chateau breaks them apart this time. Kiara laughs as she turns to see the entirety of the Pogues watching JJ and Kiara. She feels a kiss to her forehead before she returns to look at a smiling JJ. JJ leans down to her ear "I love you too, Kie." His words are barely a whisper, maybe a promise of a new secret that the two can share.

"Finally!" Sarah shouts out to them.

"Took you two long enough!" Pope continues as all five Pogues burst into laughter. 

Kiara watches as JJ's face fills with love. He notices her looking and pecks at her lips before presenting his normal JJ smirk. "What?" 

"It's Christmas next month." Kiara knows what he is about to say straight away.

"JJ..." Kiara playfully scorns him.

"Die Hard is a Christmas film, Kie."

"No it is not!" Kiara shouts out. She will fight this through any day of the week but her words run dry when JJ pulls her back in for another searing kiss.

They may not always get along. But their banter is often misconceived as fights. Because they like their games. They like taken it so slow that it's a tease of who will break first. Their bickering and obvious flirting will always fill the rooms of the chateau. And Kiara stays true to her word as the door remains open forever more. It's JJ and Kiara. A unique love that everyone can see and finally, they can see it too. 


End file.
